The Dancer
by CandiiGal
Summary: When Rima got dragged to the local theatre by her mother to watch a traditional Japanese dance, something in the dancer caused a spark within her when their eyes met. What could this result in? RimaHiko/One-Shot. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, please don't sue me.**

**Pairings: Nagihiko X Rima**

**Ratings: T  
**

**Summary: When Rima got dragged to the local theatre by her mother to watch a traditional Japanese dance, something in the dancer caused a spark within her when their eyes met. What could this result in?  
**

**A/N: The inspiration for this story came from the movie, Memoirs of the Geisha, google it. So yeah, you can probably spot the similarities in this story. Thanks so much for the review for my other story, Under The Oak Tree and regarding the sequel for it, I plan to drop the idea for the time being as I have other one-shot projects coming on, so this is could be considered as my apology for not posting the sequel. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Dancer

The dance was indeed graceful. The dancer's long velvet, violet hair was tied up elegantly, in a long pony-tail with a silky piece of red ribbon though a few locks of hair were left dangling around her pretty face Her kimono, a deep shade of indigo with pink cherry blossom imprints on it, complemented her eyes well. Her hazel, brown eyes seemed to sparkle under the light as she played with the fan skillfully in her delicate hands.

She moved gracefully across the tatami mats placed on the stage, without any rush movements, catching the fan. All eyes were glued to the beauty in the front with awe and admiration. The theatre was pitch silence as no one spoke.

A petite looking girl with a small frame, long wavy blonde hair and bright ginger eyes, sat in her seat, next to her mother. Her tiny hand was clenched into a fist, resting her head on it, her gold aurulent eyes were looking up at the dancer boredly. She stole a glance at her watch for the hundredth time, hoping this would end soon.

Her mother had dragged her to the theatre to watch a traditional Japanese dance without her consent. She remembered that her mother had said something about having to know more of the Japanese custom and thus, brought her here. At times like this she wished KusuKusu was here but sadly, she was at one of Kiseki's 'meetings'.

She let a soft sigh escape her lips.

Looking up at the stage, her eyes met a flash of ochre and she felt a sense of familiarity hit her. Though their eyes only met for only a split second, she had definitely felt something. Now that she had taken a closer and better look at the dancer, she felt like she knew the dancer from somewhere but she could not put a finger on it. Those eyes, she had seen them somewhere.

The dancer threw her fan in the air a second time but it was higher and was rotating more than the first time. The dancer moved across the stage with unhurried steps and caught the fan with the other hand. She did a small pose and the audience's claps resonated through the theatre.

Their eyes met again but this time the dancer tilted her head, giving a brief smile. Rima felt her cheeks tainted pink as she lowered her eyes away from the dancer's gaze. The dancer knew.

It aggravated Rima that she did not understand.

What was the performer's name again?

She looked up at the dancer for any sign of recognition but the curtains were drawn and the lights were starting to dim, preparing for the dancer's next act.

Rima looked over at her mother, tapping her gently on her arm.

"Mama, what's the dancer's name?"

Her mother contemplated before answering, a delicate finger placed on the tip of her chin. Her eyes lit up as she knew the answer.

"Ah, I think it was-"

Her mother was cut off by the booming sound of applause as the curtains began to part. The dancer was now holding a fragile-looking paper umbrella in her silky hands. All attention was diverted back to the dancer. She began twirling the umbrella before throwing it in mid-air and catching it. Their eyes met once again.

With eyes never leaving hers, the dancer pointed the paper umbrella at her and snapped it shut, drawing the sound of gasps and hushed murmurings. Rima's lips had betrayed her as she let out a soft gasp, her golden eyes widened a little in surprise by the performer's sudden action

The dancer with violet hair directed a small smile in her direction and Rima felt herself blushed light pink. The dancer turned away, her back facing the audience as she moved gracefully into the middle of the stage.

The lights dimmed a considerable amount; the spotlight was turned onto the dancer. White fluffy substances were sprayed from the top, taking the role as falling snow. The dancer had her umbrella held open as she swayed with the rhythm of the music with slow, hesitating steps. The 'snow' became harsher with every minute passing by and she began to swagger even more as she played out the scene of a damsel in a snow storm.

The music began to speed up; the 'snow' sprayed at her became even more intense as she swaggered with the umbrella in both hands with quick, hurried and unsure steps. She tripped and fell; her grip on the umbrella went loose as it fell onto the stage with a soft 'thud'.

She gave peak from the ground, her amber eyes trained on Rima as she lifted a trembling hand at her. Taking in the last gulp of air, her head dropped back onto the stage floor and her body went rigid, buried under the 'snow'.

The audience broke into applause, cheering and whistling for the traditional Japanese dancer. The lights regained its usual brightness as the dancer stood up, giving herself a small shake before bowing and smiling respectfully to the audience but for some reason, Rima felt like it was all directed to her direction.

The curtains began to close and everyone began to stretch in their seats before they got out of their seats. Rima was unsatisfied. After all that, she didn't even find out the name of that mysterious dancer. She could have sworn the dancer looked familiar. She'd seen those eyes before. Those ochre eyes and long flowing violet hair. She'd seen them all somewhere. But where?

"Rima?"

Asked her mother, as she gave a light tap on her shoulder, bursting her thought bubble. She shot a questioning glance at her mother.

"It's time to go home now."

Both mother and daughter got out of their seats as they proceed to the exit. As they passed the sign, placed in front of the entrance. Rima took a closer look at the performer and her eyes widened by a millimeter. It was him. How could she not know? How could she not notice that name as they walked into the theatre?

There on the signboard was a picture of the same girl and dancer with the indigo kimono and velvet violet hair. Written in blocky white font underneath the picture was the alias of her annoying friend, Nagihiko. She felt herself turned a bright pink as she replayed the scenes when he smiled and looked at her. It sent a shiver down her spine and felt goosebumps forming on her arms.

Her eyes caught a sign that read 'Backstage' and she bit her lips, contemplating.

"Mama, wait here for a minute."

Ignoring her mother calls for an explanation, she ran towards the direction of the backstage. She ran around aimlessly, looking up at the title of every room before coming to a stop at the one the read 'Nadeshiko/Nagihiko'

She stood behind the door, thinking if she should knock or just swing the door open but before her knuckles could touch the mahogany wood, it was already swung open. A boy with the same flowing, long violet hair and deep brown eyes tinged with a touch of orange stood at the doorway. His mouth parted as his eyes widened a little.

"Ah, Rima-chan."

Now that he was in front of her, she was at a loss of words.

"I guess you've seen my performance." A gentle smile which sent tingles down her spine was plastered on his face and she felt a blush rushing up to her cheeks under his gaze. Her heart began to pound loudly.

She gave a nod.

"What do you think of it?"

She gulped, her eyes began darting around. Should she tell the truth or should she make fun of him?

"Um... I-it was q-quite good actually..." she stuttered, carefully not meeting his eyes but she could still feel that stupid smile being played on his lips. She could not think straight as the beatings of her heart distracted her, trying to calm it down.

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd bore you out." he gave a broad smile and pulled her into an embrace. "You looked so restless and tired over there; I just couldn't help but brighten it up a little for you."

All of a sudden, she could see the tiniest details surrounding her like, there was a crack in the nearby wall and that he smelt like the sweet scent of cherries. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage and crossed her fingers that he would not notice it. Blood was rushing through her veins, painting her a deep shade of crimson. Secretly, deep down within her, Rima wished that time could stop and that they could stay in this position forever.

It felt like an eternity before he released her from his embrace. She came out of the hug crimson red while Nagihiko's cheeks were slightly stained pink

"I-I got to go, bye. See you in school, Nagihiko." she mumbled, still dazed by the hug. She ignored the cries and calls of the boy with long violet hair and orange-brown eyes and walked off with quick, hasty steps. As soon as she knew she was out of view from the the boy with persian indigo hair, she broke into a run.

"Rima, there you are. I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes." cried her mother angrily as she tapped her wrist and sighed angrily "Let's go home." She held her by her wrist, pulling her away from the theatre.

Rima gave a last glance at the entrance of the backstage area and stopped. The hug and conversation with Nagihiko flashed through her mind as she gave a small smile. Her heart was soaring, pounding loudly against her chest as she left with her mother, hand in hand as they entered her dark-coloured car.

After all that, she was glad that she had come after all. At least now she had something to tease Nagihiko about, tomorrow would be a very amusing day for her.

A very amusing day...

~END~

* * *

**A/N: I would like to give some credit to my friend and unofficial beta, 13, for editing my grammer. Please keep the constructive ****criticism rolling, I'd really appreciate it, thanks.**


End file.
